Thea's Journey
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: Instead of heading off with Malcom at the end of season 2, Thea decides to go to the people who trained her father. Spoilers for the end of season 2. Au from the end of season 2. Sara/Nyssa, Thea/?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Yes, I know, this is yet another new story. Yes, I am working on new chapters for the ones I already have out, but I just couldn't leave this one alone. It's Au after the end of Season 2, with a little adjustment to the final episode. It's going to be Sara/Nyssa and then Thea with a female character from the DC universe I have already figured out, but for the time being, the character will be refereed to as the Mystic. I will say that the version of this character will be different from any canotical version, but I also think this would be a way this character would fit into the Arrow universe.

I own nothing.

* * *

Having said goodbye to her sister and her father, Sara walked beside Nyssa as they navigated the corridors of the ship in a comfortable silence. Soon enough, they arrived at what would be Sara's room on the boat.

"Sara, I understand that this is a sacrifice you are making, but I have to say I am happy you are back." Nyssa said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's hard leaving them again, but I feel better leaving them with the knowledge that I am fine and that I can take care of myself," Sara responded after a short bout of silence.

"You know, we've never had someone in quiet the situation that you are in," Nyssa commented, which got her a strange look from Sara. "You are a highly valued member of the league, but you also have friends and family on the outside who both know and accept that this is what you do," Nyssa explained while the boat lurched, signaling that their journey had started.

"I guess I am in an interesting position," Sara said.

"So, I have two bits of news for you, one you will probably like, and one you probably won't. Which do you want to hear first?" Nyssa asked Sara.

Sara paced for a couple seconds, deliberating the question. "Give me the news I will probably not like first," Sara said as she sat down next to Nyssa.

Nyssa took a deep breath before starting to speak, "We gained a new member today." Nyssa paused, preparing herself for what was going to happen once the words come out of her mouth. "Thea Que…"

Nyssa's explanation was cut short by Sara yelling out, "What!"

Nyssa gently set her hand on Sara's shoulder. Nyssa waited a couple seconds for Sara to calm down at least a little bit, before she started to explain. "Thea actually came to us. As she put it, she wants to become strong, and that if her father was any indication, this was the place to do just that."

"Usually that isn't enough to get someone in the League," Sara stated.

"Well, Thea then proceeded to give us where Malcom Merlynn will be tomorrow. She said that we can do whatever we want to do to him," Nyssa replies.

Sara sat beside Nyssa for a fair bit of time, trying to figure out who to blame in the whole situation. While she couldn't figure out the answer to that question, she happened upon another revelation. "Oh god, I do not want to be around when Ollie finds out," Sara blurts out, causing Nyssa to let out a chuckle.

"I would have to agree with your sentiment, but she will have to be the one to do it if it ever happens," Nyssa said.

"So, what's the good news?" Sara asks the woman beside her.

"Well, I had a chat with my father on the way to help, and I managed to convince him not to completely cut you off from your life," Nyssa explains. "This will be a privilege. As long as you do good work, you will be able to see your friends and family in the city a couple times a year. Also, if something like what you just got out of happens again, you'll be able to go and support them, even if you are on mission at the time."

Looking up after finishing her explanation, Nyssa sees Sara staring at her wide eyed, tears starting to for. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me," Sara says, wrapping her arms around Nyssa.

The pair sat there for a while before falling back onto the bed. "Sleep my dear, you can lecture the new girl tomorrow," Nyssa said while softly stroking Sara's hair.

Sara let out a little chuckle before saying, "Yes, I most certainly will be lecturing her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sara woke up the following morning still holding onto Nyssa. Sara quietly untangled herself, before getting out of bed. A small smile graced her face as she watched Nyssa sleep. Sara knew she was one of a very small amount of people who have gotten to see her like this, vulnerable and at peace.

Sara had truly missed Nyssa while she was away. She had tried to suppress her feelings by going out with Oliver, but that had only served to make her feelings for the young woman in front of her even more apparent. While Sara wouldn't quiet call what she was feeling love yet, it was rapidly approaching that point.

Nyssa stirred after a couple minutes. Sitting up, she noticed Sara staring at her. "I'm glad to see you're up, there are some things that we should get done today," Nyssa said, getting up out of bed.

"Yeah, I have a newbie to lecture. Anything else that needs to get done today?" Sara responded.

"My father would like to chat with you over coms about some stuff, and we need to start Thea's training," Nyssa said.

"Well, I best get the day started," Sara says as she starts to undress. Sara smirks as she feels Nyssa's gaze fall on her. "I'm guessing you missed this sight?" Sara asked, turning around to face Nyssa, dressed in only a sports bra and a simple pair of panties.

"Yes, I very much have," Nyssa responded, her gaze not leaving Sara.

"Well, maybe I can give you a show later, but I have a lot on my plate today," Sara says teasingly as she pulled on her workout clothes.

"You can be such a tease sometimes," Nyssa says, finally pulling her gaze away from Sara's body.

"Only when it's you. Now, where is Thea on the ship, I would like to have my chat with her first," Sara states. After getting the directions from Nyssa, Sara sets out through the winding corridors of the ship.

Arriving at the door to Thea's room, Sara knocks gently. "One second," Thea's distinct voice says. The sound of shuffling feet can be heard on the other side of the door. After no more than 30 seconds, the door opens to reveal Thea. It took the young girl a couple of seconds to recognize the person on the other side of the door, but once she did, Thea let out a small gasp. "Sara, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, but Nyssa informed me of your motivations last night. Can I come in so we can talk a little," Sara says as calmly as she can, holding back her scolding of the your girl until after she gives her a chance to explain herself.

Thea sighed after a second of contemplation before stepping aside and letting Sara into her room. Once the door was closed, Thea rounded on Sara and said, "First off, I don't want you telling Ollie about this."

Sara lets out a short laugh before saying, "Do you think I have a death wish. You will have to be the one to tell him." Thea laughed at the comment as well. After a couple seconds, Thea quieted down so Sara could start talking. "Thea, I can understand some of what you are feeling right now. I was in your position five years ago. I was broken and I felt helpless. That's when the League found me. They offered to train me, make me stronger. While I don't always like the person I have become, I can say without a doubt that I wouldn't be here if I had said no. This will change you, but it will make you stronger. That strength comes with a darkness, a darkness that once you let it in, you won't ever be able to let it go."

"I understand that, I mean, they are called the League of Assassins, it's not as if I was expecting to be mailing out greeting cards. I know I will have to kill, and I can deal with that. If that's the price for the strengths I need in my life right now, then it's not the big of one, especially with some recent events," Thea explained.

"As long as you know what you are getting into, I guess I'll have to leave the issue be. Now, while I am here, I think it's time you heard Ollie's big secret," Sara said, getting a raised eyebrow from Thea, who then gave a signal for Sara to continue. "Your brother is the Vigilante."

"Why am I not surprised," Thea said with an exacerbated sigh. "I guessing that you were helping him as the lady in black while you were in town."

"You would be correct in that guess," Sara responded.

"Thea let out yet another sigh. "Thank you for being honest with me, not many people have done that recently."

"You're welcome. If you need someone to talk to while you are here, feel free to come to me. Sadly, I have to go have a talk with the boss. Will you be okay?" Sara said.

"I'll be fine. I probably need some alone time before practice. I have a feeling that I won't be able to move once it's over," Thea said, getting a small laugh out of Sara.

"I would have to say that you are right, especially when you are just starting," Sara says before leaving Thea's room and heading to the com deck.

Arriving, Sara went up to the head com officer and said, "I was informed that Ra Al Ghul wished to speak to me."

"Yes ma'am, he is waiting on com line 4," the officer said.

Sara sat down at one of the stations and connected to the proper com line. "Hello sir," Sara said.

"Ah, Sara, so good to hear from you again," Ra said.

"It's good to hear you too sir," Sara responded.

"I'm guessing that Nyssa has informed you of the news?" Ra asked.

"She informed me of both pieces of news. I have mixed feelings about Thea, but since she's here, the decision has been made. I am happy that you aren't cutting me off though," Sara tells Ra.

"I understand the importance of family. As I have told you before when dealing with yours and Nyssa's relationship, I'm a father to my daughters first and the head of the League second," Ra said.

"I remember. Now, what is it you wished to speak with me about," Sara stated.

"I want you and Nyssa to head up Thea's training. I think it would be good for the girl to have you there with her. I've taken an interest in her," Ra says.

"I understand sir, but if you don't mind me asking, why have you taken an interest in her?" Sara asks.

"I received a request from the Mystic that once Thea arrives on the island, she would like Thea to visit her. If the Mystic has an interest in her, I have an interest in her," Ra replied back.

"Okay sir, if there isn't anything else, I should start Thea's training sir," Sara says.

"No, I have nothing else. Make me proud Sara," Ra says, before the line cuts out. Sara gets up and lets out a loud sigh before heading off to grab Thea for training.

* * *

There we go, that's the end of chapter 1. It ended up being one of the longest, if not the longest single chapters I have ever written. Tell me what you think.

Now, quickly before people start writing about it, I am having Ra Al Ghul talking to Sara not as her boss, but as the father to her girlfriend who has come to terms with the relationship. Ra will not be like that with anyone other than Sara and his duaghters.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of Thea's journey. I drop a couple of big hints on who the Mystic is, and I should be revealing her next chapter. Also, I'm not going to be doing any training scenes. I took 8 years of a martial art called Tae Kwon Do, which is considered a hard martial art, or one when you use your own strength as your main weapon. I imagine that Thea would be better suited for a soft martial art, one where you use your opponents strength against them, such as Hapkido, which I have no training in. With that out of the way, onto the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

Sara knocked on Thea's door. The young woman answered after a couple of seconds. She had changed from the t-shirt and jeans that Sara had seen her in earlier that day into a tank top with a pair of sweat pants. "Oh, you again," Thea answered jokingly.

Sara smiled a little bit. She was happy that Thea had so far kept her sense of humor. It was something that was rather important in field of work such as the one that Thea was about to head into. "Yes, me again. I need to talk with you about some stuff before we start your training for the day," Sara teased back.

Thea face lit up with a smile before she stepped back allowing Sara into her room for the second time that day. Thea quickly closed the door behind Sara, before turning and facing Sara. "I'm guessing that something came up with your talk with the boss that concerns me that I need to be informed about," Thea proposed before Sara had a chance to start speaking.

"You would be very right in the guess. I had a talk with the boss, and he has assigned Nyssa and me to oversee your training," Sara responded with.

Thea stood by the door, the gears obviously turning in her head. After a few seconds, Thea asked, "You keep mentioning Nyssa, who is she?"

Sara let a quick laugh out before responding, "Nyssa is Ra's daughter, and my girlfriend."

Thea's eyebrows shot up as she let out a low whistle. "Damn girl, you got together with the bosses daughter. That must come with some nice privileges," Thea said, giving Sara a slap on the shoulder before moving over and sitting on the bed. "So, what did I do to get the attention of the people high up?"

"I don't know exactly know how, but you caught the attention of the Mystic," Sara told Thea. The girl's only response was a sound that gives Sara the impression that the younger girl wanted more of an explanation. "The Mystic is a girl who has been staying on the island the League calls home, though she isn't actually part of the League. She was persecuted by her home town because of her heritage, and her powers, which are best described as a type of magic. I don't know all the details of her story. Ra may, but the Mystic is pretty tight lipped about it. She also enjoys isolation, and very rarely wants to see people. For some reason, she wants to see you, and you haven't even arrived on the island."

Halfway through the explanation from Sara, Thea had fallen back so she was lying on the bed. The girl just laid there for a full minute, digesting the news. "So what, does this girl think I'm hot or something?" Thea joked, getting a laugh out of Sara.

"I have no idea, but she might," Sara laughed out. Once she had gotten it under control, Sara added, "In all honesty, I doubt it's that."

"I know, I just had to say it," Thea responded, sitting back up. "Any other earth shattering new for today or do you want to save some for tomorrow?"

"I think that's it for now. I need to speak to Nyssa a little bit before we start training you. I'll give you a couple more minutes of free time before we come back to pick you up and take you to the training area," Sara said, making her way towards the door.

Sara worked her way through the corridors of the large ship. Finally arriving at her room, Nyssa was there. "So, get anything done other than stand here while I was gone?" Sara asked.

"I unpacked your clothing and I have you're uniform here in case you need it before we get back to the island. How did your talks go?" Nyssa replied, turning to face Sara, who was leaning against the doorway.

Sara just smiled at the response and walked into the room proper. "So, Ra has decided that we are going to be training Thea," Sara informed her partner.

"Really, why would he have us work with a newbie?" Nyssa responded.

"She has attracted the attention of the Mystic. She wants to meet Thea soon after we get to the island," Sara explained.

"That would definitely cause my father to put us on her training detail. Now, shall we grab her and head down?" Nyssa responded.

With a quick nod from Sara, the pair headed back through the halls of the ship. Arriving back at the door to Thea's room, Sara knocked. Once again, it only took a couple seconds for Thea to open the door. "Hello Sara and you must be Nyssa," Thea greeted the pair with.

"Yes I am, it's good to meet you Thea. I think you'll come to hate me before the end of the day," Nyssa responded with.

Thea understood what Nyssa meant by her statement. The three headed down to one of the lower levels, which was the training area. It was massive and covered the entire floor. Nyssa and Sara got Thea started out with some stretches.

By the end of the day, Nyssa statement came true, Thea did indeed hate her. The training was rigorous and at the end of the day, Thea was in more pain then she had ever been in. She collapsed onto her bed as soon as she got back into her room, falling asleep within minutes.

The next couple of days were similar. Finally, on the fourth day, Sara told Thea that they were about to arrive at the island.

That Mystic sat in her room. It was dark except for the handful of candles that illuminated her pale grey skin. She played with her hands nervously as she waited for Thea to arrive. It had been a couple days since she was first informed of Thea's joining the League. The Mystic had always known about Thea, and always wanted to meet her. The magic inside of her called out to Thea, but she always thought that it would be impossible for her to meet Thea. Now, she could, and the Mystic knew that this would change everything, both for her, and Thea.

* * *

There you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

So, College has been taking away all my time, so i'm just now getting to writing this chapter. There are some big changes from Cannon that appear in this chapter, and I have explanations for at least some of them in the A/N at the bottom of the chapter so it doesn't spoil anything.

I own nothing

* * *

Thea took her first step off the ship and onto the shores of Nanda Parbat. The scenery was glorious. The mountains that housed the League jutted out of the ground like spires of rock. Even with that, Thea's eyes instantly snapped to a young figure standing just past the docks. Thea could tell that it was a woman who wore a dark purple cloak. As soon as Thea set her eyes on the figure, she couldn't look away, though she didn't know why.

"Hey kiddo, we need to go," Sara said, giving Thea a slight nudge out of her hypnotic state.

After taking a second to recover, Thea nodded and heading down towards where the figure was standing, all the while, her eyes were still glued to the other woman. As soon as Thea's feet touched the ground just beyond the edge of the dock, the figure walked towards her.

"Hello Thea, I am the Mystic. If you would follow me?" the figure said, extending a hand.

Thea looked down at the hand, slightly startled seeing pale grey skin. Looking up, Thea caught the gaze of the young woman, who had normal looking eyes, with the exception of the slight black glow that faded in and out. Thea took a breath before grabbing the extended hand.

With a final look, the figure gave Thea a slight nod before gently pulling her along as they headed into the mountains. The two had a comfortable silence as they progressed through the long journey up the mountains. Finally, they arrived at a rather basic looking door on one of the top levels of the cliffs.

The figure pushed it open, and pulled Thea inside. Looking around, Thea saw a long hallway lit only with candles that seemed to be floating off the ground. All of it led to a pair of pillows around a small table with just a single book, though a large book at that, sat on top of it.

The woman let go of Thea's hand and closed the door behind them, leaving them with only the candlelight. Then the woman walked around Thea, so she stood in front of the new recruit. She pulled down her hood, revealing the beautiful face of a young woman.

She had, as Thea had noted before, pale grey skin, along with short black hair. In the middle of her forehead, there was a single red jewel. "Welcome to the League of Assassins Thea Queen, I am Rachel Roth, the Mystic, or as I would like you to call me, Raven," the woman introduced herself.

Thea just stared opened mouth at Raven, trying to comprehend everything that was going on in her head. There of course was the trying to figure out what the hell was going on in general that was rattling around up there, but also, she was trying to decipher her own emotions. She was feeling a fluttering that she had only gotten looking at boys at any point before this.

Raven just stood there, watching Thea, a smile gracing her face for the first time in a long time. Her partner in magic, and maybe one day, mate, was here, but she wasn't about to get ahead of herself.

"What?" Thea finally vocalized after nearly a minute.

Raven just giggled, which was another thing she hadn't done in so long. "I informed you of my name, what is so shocking about that. Now, if you wouldn't mind following me over to the soft place to sit over there, I'll explain what I can," Raven said.

Thea nodded. The two walked over to the pillows in question, and they kneel across from each other. "Now, I was promised an explanation," Thea said with a cheeky grin, as her standard wit started to come back to her.

"I have magic. It comes from my father's side of the family, though I tend not to try and relate myself to him," Raven briefly explained before giving Thea a second for the information to sink in a little bit. Then Raven said "azarath metrion zinthos."

Raven's eye's glowed black as shadows extended from around her and surrounded the book that was on the small table. In half a second the book was floating a good two feet off the table, the shadows surrounding it. Raven used her powers to set the book down before blinking, the glowing black around her eyes disappearing and her powers dissipating.

"Wow," was all Thea had to say as she stared at the woman across from her. Raven gave Thea plenty of time to gather herself. It took a couple minutes before Thea spoke again, "Okay, so you have super powers, what does this have to do with me."

"Everything," Raven started off, giggling at the glare that she got from Thea. "My magic did something special when I was born, it broke apart. I only have some of the powers I really should have because, somehow, someone else got those powers. Ever since I truly became in tune with my emotions, I've felt a weak thread of magic heading away from me, and it has always lead to you. I imagine that if you start to get in tune with your magic, you'll feel it as well."

Thea gapped once again. It only took her a couple seconds to recover this time. "Back up, I have magic. So what, I can just say azarath metrion zinthos and something should happen," Thea said while looking around expectantly.

"No, at least not with those words. The words detail what type of magic you are controlling. With that set of words, it's the control of shadows, as I had demonstrated. Now, if I am correct, you want to use the phrase azarath metrion letithos," Raven explains to the shocked Thea.

After a couple seconds of a dead silence, Thea gulped and said, "Azarath metrion letithos." As soon as the last syllable had past her lips she felt it, a great power within her. The candles in the room all started to point towards her. After a couple seconds, the flames left the wicks and started to form a ball in front of Thea's face. This continued as all Thea could do is stare in awe.

* * *

So, Yes, Raven is the Mystic. Now, she will act differently in this story than from most interpretations because she has lived most her life on Earth, specifically at Nanda Parbat, so while she has control over her emotions, she gives some emotions like love and happiness more free reign over her than in cannon. Also, I'll go a little more into how I've set up Raven's magic to work, as well as Thea's. Also, just to be blunt about where things are going, the pairing will be Thea/Raven.

Next chapter will have some Sara/Nyssa stuff, I promise, but until then, let me know what you guys think.


End file.
